A Prefect's Duty
by ChampionOfKratos
Summary: Harry finally gets his dream of being made a fifth year prefect and his mother Lily helps him celebrate. WARNING: Lemons (don't like then don't read), incest (you have been warned), and this fic is mostly PWP.


**AN: No Voldemort or BWL in this fic.**

**AN #2: I already said this is going to have incest, you don't like then don't read.**

A Prefect's Duty

XXX-Harry-XXX

Hoping that his letter had come today, fifteen year old Harry Potter ran to the kitchen to check, hoping that he had been made prefect like his mother had when she was in Hogwarts. Jumping the last few steps he slid into the kitchen to see his mother waiting for him with a smile on her face and a letter in her hand. "How's my future prefect doing this morning?" she asked playfully as he ran up and hugged her.

"I'm doing good mom." He told her with a grin as he took the letter when she offered it to him, "I really hope I make prefect like you. I don't want to be anything like him." he spat out the word him like it was the foulest curse imaginable as he thought about his father. His father, James Potter, had been divorced by his mother back when he was a baby and she found him cheating on her with several other women and immediately filed for divorce and, thanks to his grandfather who was disgusted by James Potter's actions, ended up with the manor and a large portion of the family money. She hadn't been on a date since and no woman would come within a hundred feet of his father.

Smiling faintly at him she kissed his forehead softly, "I know Harry." she whispered before smiling brightly, "Enough about these depressing topics! Why don't you open that letter and show me your shiny new badge!".

Grinning he opened up the letter and immediately a scarlet and gold badge with a lion and the letter P fell out into his palm, "I did it," he whispered in shock "I actually got the position.".

Laughing delightedly his mother grabbed him and pulled him into a tight hug which, to his embarrassment, placed his face right in the middle of his mother's impressive cleavage. "I knew you would do it Harry!" his mother laughed out, covering his bright red face in kisses.

"Hey mom," he asked once she let go "do you have any pictures of you back when you became prefect?".

"I do actually," she told him surprised "why?".

"Just curious." he mumbled looking down with a blush, not wanting to admit that he wanted to see his mother in a skin-tight robe.

Smiling at him slightly his mother waved her wand and summoned a photo album over and flipped through it before setting it down on the table and pointing to a picture, "There you go Harry," she said smiling "that was me wearing my prefect badge for the first time back when I was fifteen.".

Looking at the picture he was glad that he was facing away from his mother as he felt his cock instantly harden looking at the photo. In it he saw his mother, the same age that he was now, smirking at the camera, her chest stuck out to show off the badge, and the robe straining against her considerable bust.

"Wow Mom," he said and was proud that he managed to keep his voice from wavering "that's awesome. Hey, I'm gonna go and write a letter to Hermione to see if she got the other prefect role." and he rushed off before his mother could say anything else and ran up to his room. As soon as he was inside he stripped off his clothes and flopped down on the bed, grasping his rock hard prick and beginning to stroke it softly as he groaned. Slowly he sped up the base until his hand was flying up and down, pumping his shaft as he masturbated to the thought of his own mother as he yearned for release.

Just as he was about to get the release he so desperately craved he heard the door open and saw his mother walk in...wearing the exact same robe he had seen in the photo...badge and all. "Hey Harry," his mother said not looking up as she walked in "I found my old robe and thought you might like to…" she trailed off as she looked up and saw him grasping his prick as he stared at her with wide eyes.

Seeing his mother in the far too small robe sent a slew of fantasies racing through his head and the final incentive to finish as he came with a groan, staring directly at his own mother. "M-mom!" he gasped out horrified "This isn't what it looks like!".

He gulped as her eyes narrowed at him and she stalked over, "Oh really?" she asked in a dangerous voice "Because it looks like your were masturbating to me.". Gulping he ducked his head and nodded, waiting for the explosion to come, "And why," she continued her tone never changing "were you masturbating when you told me you were going to write a letter?".

Unable to respond he looked up and ended up staring right into his mother's chest and saw her incredible bust straining against the small robe and instantly felt his cock harden again causing him to eep in embarrassment. Looking at his rapidly hardening member he saw his mother gain a look of realization, "Me," she whispered "you were masturbating to thoughts of me. I'm your mother!". He looked down ashamed, unable to meet his mother's eye as she sighed, "Harry," she said softly causing him to look up and saw a storm of emotions behind her eyes "we'll talk about this later. Right now I need to decide what's best to do.".

Nodding glumly he saw his mother walk out as he flopped back on the bet, all thoughts of release gone. He spent the rest of the day moping about in his room, only coming down for lunch and dinner both of which were silent and awkward, neither he or his mother able to meet the other's eye without blushing.

Finally after dinner he went up to his room to begin getting ready for bed, just wanting the day to be over when he heard his mother call him from her room down the hall. Gulping he slowly walked down to the master bedroom where his mother slept before slowly opening the door. Walking in he saw his mother wearing a bathrobe and sitting on her bed waiting for him as she patted the spot next to her, indicating for him to sit down.

Gulping slightly he nodded and sat down, trying not to stare at his mother and make the situation even more awkward. "Harry," he heard his mother say before he felt a finger on his chin tilt his head up so he was looking in her eyes "I've been thinking about what happened and…" here it was he lamented, she was going to say how ashamed she was of him "I'm not going to punish you.".

He looked at her in shock at that statement causing her to giggle, "Seriously?" he managed to ask hopefully.

"Harry you're my son," she said "you've always been there for me and done your best to make things easier for me. I also thought how in the wizarding world this isn't exactly unheard of. And…".

"And?" he asked warily when she trailed off.

Sighing she looked him in the eyes and he saw caution and something else he couldn't place "I'm lonely," she admitted "I haven't been with a man since your father and I'm lonely.".

Looking at her it only took a moment to realize what she was saying and he turned beet red, "You mean you want me to…" he trailed off unable to finish.

Smiling faintly she undid the bathrobe and let it fall to the floor, revealing that beneath it she only had on pair of lacy green bra and panties that made him gulp while his cock hardened to the extreme. "Yes Harry," his mother admitted "I'm lonely, you're horny, and I thought we could help each other out. And after all," here she gave him a lust-filled grin "it is a prefect's job to help their fellows.".

With that she leaned forward and kissed him softly, capturing his lips with her own as they began exploring this new part of their relationship. Tentatively he reached forward and grabbed one of her boobs, slowly kneading the soft flesh and was rewarded by a moan from the beautiful redhead. After a minute or so they broke the kiss and she smirked at him, "I think you're wearing far too much clothing Harry," she whispered into his ear before waving her wand and vanishing his clothes, leaving him naked, his rod exposed.

With a saucy smirk she pushed him back lightly till he was flat on the bed as she crawled over him and captured his lips once again, this kiss being more heated than the previous one. He kissed back hungrily as he reached behind her and unhooked the bra, flinging it aside as he wrapped his arms around her naked back, relishing in the feeling of her bare skin against his. "Someone's eager." she whispered hungrily in his ear making his cock twitch as he trailed kisses down his chest till she got to his rock hard shaft. When she got to it she winked at him before giving a long lick up its length like it was a popsicle before swirling her tongue around the tip, lapping the pre-cum that dripped out as he groaned. Grinning happily at his groan she leaned down and took one of his balls in her mouth as she sucked on it before switching to the other, going back and forth and succeeding in driving him wild at the sensations.

Unable to take anymore he grasped her head making her gasp in surprise as he forced her mouth onto his aching prick, skull fucking his red-haired MILF of a mom. Moaning happily around his dick, causing him to moan in turn, she sped up her bobbing along with his thrusts and sucked harder while reaching down with her hands to fondle his balls. He could tell she knew what she was doing as he rapidly felt his release building, "Mom," he groaned "I'm gonna cum.".

Undeterred by this she only sped up, going faster and faster till she had all of his prick down her throat and gave a hard suck causing him to throw his head back and moan while hot, sticky, white cum shot down his mother's throat. Wiping her mouth with a smirk she eyed him hungrily "Harry," she said in a firm voice "while we have sex I want you to call me Lily okay?".

Grinning he picked her up causing her to yelp before he dropped her on the bed and climbed above her, "As you wish Lily he breathed the name huskily in her ear causing him to shiver before slamming his prick into her waiting pussy.

Throwing her head back with a moan of ecstasy she thrust back on him eagerly as he plowed her tight pussy. "Yes! Yes! Yes!" she yelled out erotically "Pound that tight pussy! Plow it! Make it yours!" she stopped as she groaned as a powerful orgasm wracked her body making her pant harder "Oh you're so much better than your father was! Bigger too!".

He grinned at those words and began thrusting with a renewed vigor as Lily wrapped her legs around his waist and pulled his lips into a hungry kiss. He brought her to four more orgasms before he finally choked out "I'm gonna cum Lily.".

"Cum inside me!" she screamed in pleasure "Fill me up! Paint my walls white with your cum!".

"As you wish!" he said happily as he sped up before spurting with a groan, shooting load after load of his seed into her waiting pussy.

With a groan he flopped down on top of Lily who cooed and wrapped her arms and legs around him, running her fingers through his hair lovingly. Smiling he noticed her amazing tits bellow him and immediately latched onto a nipple and started to suck hungrily causing Lily to moan in pleasure and hold his face there.

Swirling his tongue around the nipple he then nipped it lightly causing Lily to buck and mewl beneath him desperately wanting more as he grinned and quickly before she could react was up and flipped her over before slamming into her from behind causing her to yell out in orgasmic bliss. "YES!" she screamed "Fuck me doggy style! Rut in me like an animal! TAKE ME!".

Unwilling to deny such a beautiful woman's request he did as she asked and continued to slam away into her tight little pussy, burying himself to the hilt before coming almost all the way out and going right back in again. "You're a dirty little slut aren't you?" he whispered huskily in her ear as he slapped her wiggling ass making her yell in pleasure "You like being fucked like an animal don't you?".

"YES! YES! YES!" Lily screamed as she had a chain of orgasms "I am a dirty little slut! Fuck your dirty little slut and fill her pussy with your hot cum!".

"As my lady commands." he said with a grin and sped up, slamming as hard and fast as he could into her eager pussy until he came with a groan, filling her up again and causing cum to leak out once he removed himself.

"That…was…amazing…" Lily breathed before pulling him into a loving kiss as the two drifted off to sleep.

The next morning he woke up in the empty bed to hear the shower running and Lily singing under the water. Grinning he quickly got up and snuck into the bathroom, walking inside the shower and behind Lily before she knew he was there and pressed her against one of the glass panes of the shower, "Hmmmm" Lily moaned erotically "good morning to you too.".

Grinning he slammed into her without warning as he pressed her against the glass making her yell out in bliss as he plowed her under the running water, stretching her pussy to the max as his cock penetrated her. She moaned in bliss and thrust back against him, trying to get even more pleasure as he slapped her jiggling ass and finally came with a groan inside her.

Smiling she spun around and pulled him into a heated lip-lock under the running water, "If this is what I got for getting prefect," he breathed happily as she trailed her kisses down until she was sucking his cock like a pro "then I can't wait to see what happens if I got Head Boy.".


End file.
